Secrets My Mother Told
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Michael and Hannah are dating and she is falling for him but then her son's father comes back to town, why is Hannah so terrified and what will Michael do?
1. Chapter 1

**Michael is dating Hannah and all is going pretty good until trouble comes to town. :)**

James Hannah's son loved Michael, he was only five years old Hannah had him in her senior year of high school to some guy who bailed when she told him she was pregnant, Michael couldn't understand how anyone could abandon their family.

Michael and Hannah had been dating for a few weeks, they were taking it slow since both had very busy lives, Hannah studying to be a paramedic with a five year old son and Michael being sole guardian to his three younger brothers since his parents had died in a fire and he was running his parents landscaping business to keep the bills at bay and had practically just adopted another teen into the house.

Hannah and James at the dinner table was becoming a common occurrence but no one minded, Gabriel thought it was funny, Nick thought it was good for Michael, Chris thought they were cool even five year old James who was pretty smart and very trusting for his age.

Since Hunter had recently also moved in, his opinion only counted when they were discussing what to eat for dinner but he liked Hannah, she a nice, good person and James was sweet, not one of those racket making brats.

Michael kissed Hannah at the front door and she left with James back to her apartment. They were home for about an hour when the doorbell rang, Hannah opened the door and there stood Scott, the man who had left her when she had told him she was pregnant...or so that's what she tells people. Hannah closed the door so only she could been seen.

"What are you doing here Scott?" she asked struggling to keep her voice from trembling.

"I want to see him Hannah, he is my son and he needs a father"

"Leave right now Scott and I won't call the police" Hannah says Scott takes a menacing step forward and Hannah instinctively flinches but he stops his hand in a fist.

"You and no court will keep me from him Hannah, I've waited five years he's mine and I'm going to have him" he warns then looks over her again.

"You look good" he says.

"Get out" Hannah says slamming the door quickly wiping a tear away that had fallen. She locks the door and rushes to the cupboard packing a bag for herself and James.

"Where are we going Mom?" he asked.

"Back to Michael's we're having a sleep over how does that sound?" she asks James claps his hands.

"Yay!" he squealed Hannah packed him into the car and drove off to Michael's as fast as the speed limit would let her.

Hannah knocked on the door Gabriel opened it say James in one arm and a bag in the other.

"Are you okay Hannah?" he asked, she thought about tell him she really did but instead she smiled putting James down.

"I need a favour" she says Gabriel shrugs closing the door.

"Yo Mike! Lady with a baby down stairs" Gabriel called Michael came down the stairs five seconds later.

"Hannah hey is everything okay?" he asked.

"How'd you like to save my life?" she asked he looked at her, that's what Hannah liked about Michael he didn't beat around the bush.

"My apartment's being fumigated, the whole building is actually and the super decided to only tell me tonight so can we please stay, only a couple of days?" she asked.

"Of course" Michael said immediately, Gabriel picked up the bag, James rubbed his eyes tiredly as Nick, Chris and Hunter come down too, Gabriel throws the bag to Chris who catches it.

"Put this in Mike's room Hannah will be there" Gabriel says with a mischievous smile at Michael.

"And I will be on the couch, here Hannah I'll take him up" James had begun swaying on his feet from tiredness, Michael easily bends down and lifted him up, Hannah had no idea how she could ever thank him enough, she stood at the bottom of the staircase looking up at her two guys, she loved James and wouldn't trade him for the world but she wished she'd met Michael Merrick first, he made an awesome father.

**So yeah, chapter 1, Review Please and the next chapter will come soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Scott James's father is back in town and stirring up trouble Hannah is lying to Michael to protect them, but are they as safe as they think? :)**

Hannah and James slept in Michael's bed which was more than big enough for the both of them, Michael slept on the fold-out bed in the couch but didn't have trouble sleeping, he'd fallen asleep on the couch more times than he could remember waiting up for his brothers.

It was a Saturday so no school or work for any of them, at lunch Hannah stepped away to take a call from her dad.

"I hope the man doesn't come back" James says Michael looks to him.

"What man?" he asks James looks up to him the conversations at the table had stopped.

"The scary man that scared mom last night" he told Michael, Michael's eyebrows furrowed leaning down to James.

"Had you seen this man before?" he asks James shock his little head.

"But he was mean to Mommy" he told Michael nodding, Hannah comes back in, Michael about to ask her about this man when there's a knock at the door, Michael goes to answer it when a man barges in and comes right to the kitchen everyone stands at the intrusion.

"Him! Him!" James calls out loudly pointing at the man the man was glaring at Hannah.

"So you run to your new guy huh you whore" he sneers Hannah grabs Michael's arm before he attacks, Hunter does the same to Gabriel though all were staring daggers.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but get out of my house before I call the police" Michael says Scott sizes up his chances knowing they weren't good, what where they feeding these kids?

"My name is Scott and that's my kid you're keeping from me" he said pointing at James, Michael looked Scott up and down trying to see what Hannah could have seen in him.

"I think you lost that when you walked out on them" Michael says Scott laughs.

"Is that what the bitch told you? Well it isn't true" Scott says

"We don't care get out" Gabriel says Nick, Chris and Hunter all nod in agreement, outmatched Scott storms out slamming the door after him, Hannah lets out the breath she'd been holding and sinks into a chair her head in her hands.

"James can you do us a favour?" Michael asks James smiles.

"Yeah" he says eager for anything Michael says.

"Can you go up to my room and play for a little while?"

"Yep" James says getting his toy and climbing up the stairs. Hannah swallowed straightening in her chair, which now felt like an interrogation chair since every eye was on her; Michael grabbed a chair and straddled it facing her.

"Want to tell the truth now?" Michael asks Hannah winces.

"I'm sorry I lied Michael but you do things to protect those you love, I was protecting James, if you think that was bad, for Scott that was a good day, when I found out I was pregnant I knew I couldn't raise any child near that creep, so I got a restraining order out on him and he was forced to leave town, I told anyone who asked that he skipped town when he found out I was pregnant" she says taking a deep breath

"Did he hurt you?" Michael asks Hannah blinks trying to stop tears and think of an answer but her expression was answer enough.

"Your building isn't being fumigated I trust?" Michael says standing, she shakes her head.

"Good I'll get the boys to grab the rest of your stuff and bring it here" Hannah looks up at Michael in shock.

"What?" she asked not understanding.

"Your moving in" he says throwing Gabriel the keys to the pick-up and Nick the keys to the other car.

"I am" Hannah says confused still keeping tears at bay

"Yep, get going guys maybe swing by Becca's she's got a new car you'll need the space" the boys shuffle out not questioning him for which he was grateful, he was struggling not to hunt down that…

When the others had gone Hannah let the tears she'd been holding fall jumping up and hugging Michael, who hugged her tightly to him.

"I'm so sorry Michael!" she cried.

"It's fine Hannah trust me I've got harder secrets" Hannah pulled back but still kept her arms around him.

"Maybe you could tell me, trust me I think I can take them" Michael swallowed.

"Not today but one day" he promises Hannah smiles hugging Michael again who brushes her tears away and kisses her.

**Aww :) I love Michael he's so family first :) and Hannah's a tough chick. Review please and next chapter will be coming soon. I don't own anything belongs to Brigid Kemmerer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving Day! Next chapter up. Bring it Scott, you messed with the wrong Merrick family! :D**

They spent the rest of the day accommodating everyone, they moved a lot of things around including the basement, and garage. Becca, Layne, Simon and Quinn came over and helped, Layne found it quite fun.

It was a lot like Chaos at first but then order arose from it in the end; Gabriel got the whole basement to himself, his closest neighbour Hunter who was decked out in the transformed garage, his play station hooked up and everything.

Nick got his own room back, he and Chris's rooms where the same and James was now in Gabriel's old room and Hannah? Well she was sharing, with Michael, Gabriel was going to say a lot on it including a set of rules but Layne shushed him with some whispered threat that made him shut up.

So now they were all comfortable, they had a large dinner, more than a couple of the boys having to stand to eat to make room for the eleven of them. Becca and Quinn went home together dropping Layne and Simon off as they went.

Michael was shocked how large their family had grown but he was also glad, a few months ago they were all pretty miserable but now we all were closer and with their girlfriends a lot happier. Hannah and Michael fell asleep in their room in each other's arms mostly forgetting all of their troubles to their happiness.

Glass breaking woke them up in the middle of the night, Michael was up instantly leaving his room shirtless looking for the source, Nick and Chris came out of their room in a smiler state as he but James didn't come out, Hannah dressed in one of Michael's shirts came out of their room, they carefully creeped towards James's room, they almost attacked Gabriel and Hunter who had heard the commotion to, neither of them had a shirt on either.

Michael opened James door, a get hulking figure was in the room, most defiantly not James, Michael grabbed it, the house shaking with his power, he throws he figure into the hall, the house vibrated with their power, Gabriel used fire to see who it was, summoning it from his lighter, it started pouring outside with rain from Chris's power and Nick was controlling the air making it colder around the figure who pulled back his hood, it was Scott.

James came out of his room seeing them all using their powers.

"Wow you're super heroes!" he said in awe, Hannah's mouth was open in shock distracted by what they were doing. Scott attacked her to get away, they both fell, Scott falling down the stairs, Michael had struck out and grabbed Hannah before she could go after him. Scott came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase; Hannah checked his pulse and shook her head.

They called the police and told the truth, they all woke to glass breaking and found Scott in James's room, thinking he was a burglar they struggled, they saw who he was in the hall and when he tried to get away, he tripped down the stairs and broke his neck in the fall.

When all the police and the coroner where gone, Hannah turned to them arms folded.

"Something you want to tell me?" she asks Michael smiles.

"Actually yeah Hannah" he said.

"And it one hell of a story" she smiles back to him sitting at the dining table.

"I've got time" she said, still smiling he sat next to her and the others took the other seats, even James, eager to learn of the super heroes origans.

**I figured it was only fair to finally have a shirtless scene for all these hot guys :) can't wait for when Hannah learns about all this in the books. The End, review please. :)**


End file.
